Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of human-machine interfaces. In particular, to a system and method for on-demand user control.
Related Art
Touch-sensitive display devices may be used to provide a human-machine interface (HMI; a.k.a. user interface (UI) or graphical user interface (GUI)) that receives user inputs sensed by the device (e.g., touch gestures on the display surface). The touch-sensitive display devices may represent display content that includes visual metaphors (a.k.a. soft controls; e.g., soft keys) that represent tactile controls (e.g., buttons) that provide visual prompts or enhance familiarity to ease the user's interactions with the HMI.
In some systems the touch-sensitive display device's display area (a.k.a. screen real-estate) is limited due to considerations including: size/portability of the system, bill-of-material (BOM) cost, graphics processing limitations, and other similar factors. In these systems the use of soft controls may be compromised by the desire to include multiple soft controls on the display, each being sufficiently large for ease of user interaction, while also wanting to preserve display area for other visual content and status information.